pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 10
The Under Before going to see Nett, you can face Gurks once again. Wow, the two Wailord on the battlefield are massive! Now go talk to Nett. You'll give him the , and he will begin analyzing it. He says there is a list of Shadow Pokémon that have been created so far. However, it looks like Cipher wiped the data off. Nett asks you to leave the Data Rom with him and he will retrieve information little by little. He says he will e-mail our P★DA when he discovers anything. Now you should head over to the newly-completed Realgam Tower, the finished project where the old Construction Lot was. It will still be the Construction Lot until you give Nett the Data Rom. Save before you go! Realgam Tower As you navigate through this massive Tower, it might help you to use this map as your guide: Go through Dome 1 and to Dome 5 and defeat Bopen. He is disguised as an old man. Now you should heal and save. What you now get to do is face all four s again: Miror B., Dakim, Venus, and Ein. Each is even stronger than before. After you defeat each one, they will give you a to get into the main tower. Go back to Dome 2 and face Miror B. You'll notice that Miror B.'s epic Latin dance music doesn't play here. Oh well. is great here. Also use on and . After you beat him, he'll hand over the . Now to Dakim in Dome 4. He still uses Earthquake, but two of his Pokémon have , an alternative from attacks. He also uses the / combo. Take out with . on and . will be harder, but should remove it from it's place. Use 's on . Also use Entei's on Claydol. Upon defeat, Dakim surrenders the . Go to Dome 8 to battle Venus. Go through Dome 6 and to Dome 7. Face the two Cipher Peons blocking the doors. Each has a Shadow Pokémon. Cipher Peon Baila is blocking Dome 8 and Cipher Peon Arton is blocking Dome 9. Go to Dome 8 to battle Venus. Hopefully you don't have many male Pokémon because all of Venus' Pokémon know , and most of them are female. goes down to . Use / 's / combo. But be careful because of . Get rid of Raichu first. When facing , use . is annoying. She'll give you the third ID Badge, the . Go back to Dome 5 to save and heal. Go right to Dome 10 and up again to Dome 11, where Ein is. All his Pokémon except have . He still uses / . and have , which draws all attacks to them. It won't affect Rhydon at all, and it does little damage to Manectric. Get rid of Manectric first. Then he'll send out Rhydon. Use on it. Now you can use Raikou's moves to get rid of the rest of his team. After defeat, Ein will hand you the . He leaves and you get an e-mail. The email is cut off. Oh well. Get out of the tower and go to Agate Village to see what Eagun wants. Agate Village Go to Eagun's house and he'll give you the ! Do you remember the Infinite Ball Glitch? Now you can catch any Shadow Pokémon without fail! Why wouldn't you use it? Let's go back to Realgam Tower. Realgam Tower Go back to Dome 5 to save and heal. Then, go to Dome 9 and insert the into the corresponding slots. As soon as you do, you are ambushed by a . Enter the door to Dome 12. You'll get an e-mail from Nett. There are eight trainers on the floor. The first one isn't optional. The lady at the reception desk will battle you if you talk to her. On her left is another trainer. Go inside the doors on the left. There are three trainers who will battle you. The next one is the you faced in Phenac City with the Johto Starter. Exit the casino. Go to the door on your right and you get ambushed (thank goodness it's not a Cipher Peon). Enter the door. The trainer in the dining room will battle you. Go out of the dining room and talk to the guy in a suit by the elevator. You'll find out it's Silva in disguise. He'll let you through. Go up the elevator. Once you exit, you'll have a conversation with Nascour. He'll take one of the two elevators up. Before you follow him, go left, before the stairs, and go through the door. You'll see a Healing Machine and a PC. Before you can heal, you have to beat an easy trainer. Now you can heal and save! Go up the stairs. Go to the left elevator and you'll find out it's not there. But then it starts to come down—with someone on it. It's your old boss from Team Snagem, Gonzap! He is mad at you and demands payback. Use and . attacks take out and , but watch out for . Switch Entei with and use / . goes down to 's . is hard if you're not using the Infinite Ball Glitch. Good luck. Now you want to save!!! You are going against six trainers in a row—all of which have a Shadow Pokémon. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Colosseum